Your Adopted (Hiatus and doing rewrite)
by RUBYJEMS
Summary: Twilight and Shining are spending time with their parents. Something they haven't done since Twilight became a princess.But they soon found out that their parents aren't who they claim to be. Please read,review and if you have any good ideas for the story i would love to hear them. (Going on Hiatus and rewrite to be made better but will write other stories)
1. The calling

"Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle can you come here?Your mother and I need to tell you something,"Nightlight called out to his kids who are home to visite their parents. They haven't had much family time since Twilight became a princess. But what Nightlight and Twilight Velvet is a bout to tell the two might ruin what they have and held so close.

Twilight came down first and Shining followed her. The two were curious about what their parents had to tell them. From the sound of their father it sounded serious and important. They had no clue that what their parents were about to tell them was going to change how they see themselves, their friends, and their parents.


	2. Coming

When I heard my father call me and my brother down I heard the importance and worriness in his tone. I was practicing some new speels at once that Princess Celestia taought me so I got distracted by dad and broke a few things that I told myself to fix later. Then I went downstairs with my brother Shining Armor right behind me and I'm wondering what was really important that my parents had to tell us. Well what they said was extremly shocking and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at my parents the same way ever again!


	3. Arrive

**Okay I know my chapters have been short but please bare with me i have ideas but i have a hard time getting them out with going astray and my ideas are tiny thats why ask for yours but also because i want to throw others in because i like hearing them but anyways this will be my last short chapter in shinings view before being call then we hear the news and combine the two points so please bare with it just a little bit more.**

* * *

I was in my room trying to write a letter to Cadence and hoping she was okay. Cadence is execting our first foal in a coule of months and I'm really excited. While trying to write the letter I was practing some new procting spells ones that can keep our baby out of trouble and safe. Then my father Nightlight called for me and Twilight. While I ut down my featherpen I heard a crash from sister Twilight's room. Uh-oh I thought Twilight must of been practing spells on something that could break she's going to be in really big trouble. Then I left my bedroom and went down the stairs with Twilight right in front of me. All the while I thought dad sounded serious I wonder what this is about.


	4. The news

**AFTER THIS CHAPTER I AM PUTTING THIS STORY WILL EITHER BE DISCONTINUE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION!BUT MORE LIKELY PUT UP FOR ADOPTION!IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVE P.M. ME AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT GOES!THANK YOU!**

* * *

When I arrived with my brother I sat in my favorite chair across from my mother and I wonder what my parents want to tell us since father sounded so serious. I just really wished that I was prepared when they told us there news. And I know for a fact me and my brother didn't take it vey well.

"Twilight and Shining there is something me and your father should of told you a long time ago but we just couldn't do it. But it's high time we told you but please don't hate us we only did it because we thought it was best you didn't know,"Twilight Velvet said. "Mom, what are you talking about and why would we hate you for what your about to say,"Shining Armour asked. "Because son we should of told you this a really long time ago,"Nightlight said. "Twilight and Shining I hate to say this but it's high time you know the truth. Both of you are adopted. But you are still full blooded siblings even though you came into our home at different times. When we adopted you Twilight there was a letter saying Shining is your older brother that they gave up to keep safe and they had not to have another child so they wouldn't put any little ones in danger. But they had you and thought that you might be safe with the same couple who took in your brothe,"Twilight Velvet said with tears in her eyes.

"No,"I screamed, "this can't be true your lying mother now tell us the truth Shining and I aren't really adopted we are your biological children right?" Twilight Velvet and Nightlight shook their heads sadly. Shining looked shocked and I can't believe this. I can't believe they kept this from us. I didn't know if I can anything the ones who I used to thought was my parents. So without another word I cast a spell and I went to my home the Ponyville's library.

* * *

(SHINING P.O.V.)

I can't believe this!Has my entire life been a lie or is a really bad dream that I need to wake up from?I decided it was real and I did what Twilight did and left the house. I went back to the Crystal Empie to my wife Cadence and I told what my parents told me and Twilight and I sugested we go see my sister. For i have the fealing that she isn't taking this very well and I'm not either. But I can't over react since I have a family that I need to care for and an empire to protect. I can't just go all out and throw a fit. And Twilight being a princess she can't either but I know my sister and she is probably having a huge blowout and that can't be good. So luckily Cadence agreed and we left the Crystal Empire to go see Twilight. But little did we all know that me and Twilight was being watch and that being wasn't friendly. No when we realize to late about the being watching us it put everything our true parents did to keep us safe in vain and pointless.


	5. Bad guys

**I AM ALIVE!I STILL NEED VOTES ON THAT POLL FOR TWIS AND SHINES MOM AND DAD SO PLEASE DO THE POLL BUT OTHER THAN THAT LETS CONTINE WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Previously in Your Adopted

Twilight and Shining finds out their adopted but are stil full blood siblings for when their true parents had Twilight they thought she would be safe with the same couple who took in her brother. And their true parents gave them up to keep them safe. Twilight tried to denie it and ran back to ponyville. While Shining followed but went back to the Crystal Empire to Cadence to tell her the news and have them go visit Twilight. But little did the two siblings know that they were being watch and they weren't friendly. And when they do it will be to late and put everyting their birth parents did to keep them safe in vain and pointless.

* * *

(No ones P.O.V)

There in a cave a group that has been watching the two siblings for quite some time debate on when to make their move. "We should strike the minute the oldest arrives to comfort his sister so that way they will be to dissorted that they won't be able to defend themselves and their love ones can't protect them. If we strike fast and hard they will be in our hooves in a snap,"said a mare with a rosy pink coat, cherry red main, ruby red eyes, and a cherry rose tree cutie mark. "No, Cherry Rose we should strike before the oldest gets near his sister to comfort her. That way when we take the girl she won't be able to fight at all for she is to upset about the news. And if we take the girl first her brother will come with us willingly to save his little sister. If we do it that way the two will be able to be perfect bait for their parents. And we will finally be able to destroy our enemy and carry out our plans to rule equstria,"said a stallion with a gold coat, a silver main, emerald green eyes, and a silver coin with flecks of gold cutie mark. Cherry Rose looked at him as if he suggested something dumb, "No we shouldn't Silver Flecks that will fail for the brother won't surrender he rally up the equstria guards and rescue his sister." "Will not yours plan will fail since the sister and her friends are the elements of harmony and they keep the elements close to them now these days,"Silver retaliated. "Then your plan will backfire as well cause of the elements of harmony,"Cherry Rose fired back. While the two argued their remaining two companions roled their eyes. The remaining two were identical twin mares they bother had sky blue coats, cloud white mains, and sapphire blue eyes. The only difference was their cuties marks. One had an emerald and sapphire gems combined together in shape of a heart while the others cutie mark was ruby and diamond combined together in what looks like flames. When the twins finally had enough of the arguing the one with the emerald and sapphire cutie mark interuppted them, "Enough we aren't getting anything done arguing we need to get the siblings before the rest of the group gets back." The ruby and diamond cutie mark goes, "Gems Heart is right Cherry Rose and Silver Flecks so quit arguing like a couple of infants over a toy and I mean honestly you are brother and sister so just you Cherry Rose your the oldest out all of us so you shouldn't be acting like an infant with your baby brother." "Thank you Gems Flames. Now how are we going to capture Twilight Sparkle and her brother Shining armour?We need to put our heads together and fast. So now no more arguing and more suggestions so we can get our job done," Gems Heart told the others.

* * *

 **Now can anyone give me any ideas on how they are going to capture Twilight and Shining. And if you like what I did with Cherry and Silver I can make them do more arguments if you like just let me know if you have an idea for an pm me or leave a review of an tell me what you think of the story.**


	6. Adovtive parents are what?

**RUBYJEMS: I'M ALIVE I'VE HAD MY OWN COMPUTER SINCE AUGUST BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH COLLEGE,READING FANFICS BASED ON TV SHOWS I'VE BECOME ADDICTED TO LIKE MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR WHICH ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOUR ADOPTED I'LL BE DOING A FANFIC ON THEM!**

 **Rarity:No need to rush darling!**

 **Rainbow Dash:I think you need to rush**

 **Rarity,Fluttershy, and Pinkiepie:Shut up Rainbow Dash!**

 **Rubyjems: Anyways on to shout outs!**

 **Guest:I love your idea about their adoptive parents being changelings and i will use it in fact this chapter will be based on it!**

 **Rubyjems: enough Twilight do the disclaimer now!**

 **Twilight Sparkles: Rubyjems does not own my little pony.**

* * *

Previously in Your Adopted

"Enough we aren't getting anything done arguing we need to get the siblings before the rest of the group gets back." The ruby and diamond cutie mark goes, "Gems Heart is right Cherry Rose and Silver Flecks so quit arguing like a couple of infants over a toy and I mean honestly you are brother and sister so just you Cherry Rose your the oldest out all of us so you shouldn't be acting like an infant with your baby brother." "Thank you Gems Flames. Now how are we going to capture Twilight Sparkle and her brother Shining armour?We need to put our heads together and fast. So now no more arguing and more suggestions so we can get our job done," Gems Heart told the others.

* * *

(No one's P.O.V)

"Twilight Velvet the kids are gone we can release our transformation now,"Nightlight told his wife. "I think your right dear,"Twilight Velvet Light said. With a bright light surrounding the two they drop their disguise and in their place was two changelings. "Mint I think its time we told the princesses who we are and that we've been here a long time,"said the male changeling. "Are you crazy Pie they might send us back to the queen and you know she came close to finding us during shining's wedding,"said the changeling known as Mint now. And they went to the same argument every time shining and twilight leaves the house. The argument about revealing themselves to Princesses Celestia and Luna. Until finally Pie won the argument they agreed in doing right away. "I got a bad feeling about this,"Mint told her partner as they put their disguises back on. "Relax Mint you've always been a downer heck you were a downer when we escape the hives cruelness!And we haven't need to feed on love since coming here so quit thinking negative and start thinking positive," Pie said.

* * *

 **Rubyjems: What do guys think?I'll to update as best as can hey i need more people to do the poll cause i don't have enough voters on a decision its a tie between 1,2, and 3 so please vote for your favorite names for twilight and shinging parents.**

 **Cat noir: This story is clawsome!**

 **Rubyjems: Go away catnoir or i'll tell your lady that your getting into my other fanfics and telling your awful puns!**

 **Cat noir: Don't you mean clawful?**

 **Rubyjems: Ladybug!**

 **Cat noir: NO!I'm leaving I'm leaving**

 **Rubyjems: Thought you see it my way!Well folks see you next time!**


	7. Friends find out

**Rubyjems: Where is everyone?Hello? Anybody here?**

 **Walks into a library**

 **Everyone: Surprise**

 **Pinkie Pie:Party time!**

 **Rubyjems: Pinkie what is all of this?**

 **Pinkie Pie:It's a party to celebrate your one year of fanfiction!**

 **Rubyjems: OMG thats right!On this day last year I found fanfiction and was like where has this been all my life!**

 **Applejack:How did you discover fanfiction?**

 **Rubyjems: I was looking up something about princess cadence when i discover it!And I fell in love with it.**

 **Rainbow Dash:That is awesome!We are the reason you discover fanfiction!**

 **Rubyjems: Easy does it Rainbow Dash and anyway its time for shout outs**

 **Realm:Thank you for your suggestions when I find the time when I'm not juggling classes for college and stuff i will look for one**

 **Rubyjems: Now Fluttershy do the disclaimer**

 **Fluttershy: Rubyjems doesn't own my little pony if she did she would of made all of the mane six alicorns**

* * *

Previously in Your Adopted

"Twilight Velvet the kids are gone we can release our transformation now,"Nightlight told his wife. "I think your right dear,"Twilight Velvet Light said. With a bright light surrounding the two they drop their disguise and in their place was two changelings. "Mint I think its time we told the princesses who we are and that we've been here a long time,"said the male changeling. "Are you crazy Pie they might send us back to the queen and you know she came close to finding us during shining's wedding,"said the changeling known as Mint now. And they went to the same argument every time shining and twilight leaves the house. The argument about revealing themselves to Princesses Celestia and Luna. Until finally Pie won the argument they agreed in doing right away. "I got a bad feeling about this,"Mint told her partner as they put their disguises back on. "Relax Mint you've always been a downer heck you were a downer when we escape the hives cruelness!And we haven't need to feed on love since coming here so quit thinking negative and start thinking positive," Pie said.

* * *

Twilight Sparkles point of view

Twilight is in her room throwing a huge tantrum. 'I can't believe them!How could they do this to us?And I can't my real parents weren't planning on having us!' she raged in her bedroom. Throwing things all over the place with her magic and breaking a lot of things.

Spike bangs on the door calling out, "Twilight?Are you okay?"

Twilight yells at him,"No Spike I'm not okay and you wouldn't either if you just found out you and your brother are adopted and your parents didn't even want you all because oh so apparently they have a whole bunch of enemies that they would use you and your brother against them!"

What Twilight didn't know her friends were out there with Spike and she didn't find out till Rainbow Dash said, "Ummm did anypony catch that cause I didn't get a single word."

Applejack said "All I caught was brother,adopted,parents,want,apparently,enemies, and against."

Pinkie Pie bouncing around saids "Oh I know i think her and shining are adopted and their parents didn't want them because they had a whole bunch of enemies that could use twilight and shining against them."

* * *

 **Rubyjems: Well thats its for today!I hope everyone is having great day and happy holidays!And i don't know about you guys but i'm ready for the new year heck i already have a new years resolution!**

 **Spike: What is is?**

 **Rubyjems: Its not to get stuch anything cause the past three years ive got stuch in somehing!2014 got my head stuck in a cardboard chicken last year got my legs stuck in a ladder at a pool and this year i got my knee stuch in a railing at an indoor waterpark!**

 **Cat Noir: Thats sounds like a catastrophic!**

 **Rubyjems pulls out water spray and squirts cat noir**

 **Rubyjems: Bad cat go get stuck in a tree! Oh before i go i need you guys to do the poll so that way twilight and shinings parents can actually have names!**


	8. Author's Note

**Due to the votes of you readers the name of shingings and twilights dad has been decided and out of the three choices for their dad the name of their father will be twilight armor now all you have to do is vote for the moms name and i will give a real update in a couple of weeks so stay calm and fanfic on!**


	9. Friends try to calm and get kidnap

**Rubyjems: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

 **Rainbow Dash: Ouch ruby you broke my eardrums!**

 **Rubyjems: But Dash its valentines day my favorite holiday in fact today is me and my boyfriends four year anniversary!we got together on this day four years ago!**

 **Rarity: Congrats darling you two doing anything?**

 **Rubyjems: Nope we go to different colleges so we cant.**

 **Applejack:Aw to bad sugar cube!**

 **Rubyjems: Anyways who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

 **Everyone but Rainbow:ITS RAINBOW DASH'S TURN (Everyone takes off before dash catches on)**

 **Rubyjems: Well Rainbow Dash do the disclaimer!**

 **Rainbow Dash: Rubyjems does not own My Little Pony if she did all of the main six would be alicorns and they would all have a special somepony and kids.**

* * *

Previously in Your Adopted

 _What Twilight didn't know her friends were out there with Spike and she didn't find out till Rainbow Dash said, "Ummm did anypony catch that cause I didn't get a single word."_

 _Applejack said "All I caught was brother,adopted,parents,want,apparently,enemies, and against."_

 _Pinkie Pie bouncing around saids "Oh I know i think her and shining are adopted and their parents didn't want them because they had a whole bunch of enemies that could use twilight and shining against them."_

* * *

No ones P.O.V

Everyone stared at Pinkie in shock. "How did you catch all of that?"asked Fluttershy. "It was real simple. She made it obvious I mean wouldn't you guys be upset if you just found out you were adopted and you were given up because your parents didn't want you because they had a whole bunch of enemies that could use you against them?"asked Pinkie.

Everyone nodded in agreement except Spike. "But I don't know anything about my parents I was given to Twilight when I was just an egg!"exclaimed Spike. "At least your parents didn't give you up!Maybe they were killed before you hatched!"screamed Twilight. Spike looked he was about to cry but Fluttershy put a comforting hoof aroun his shoulder and whispered to hiim "Shes just angry Spike and she doesn't mean any harm." The girls sighed and Rarity said,"Twilight we know your upset about all this but theres no need to let your anger out on others." But just as she finish there was a loud crash and scream from Twilight.

"Come on gals we need to get in there"exclaimed Applejack! But pushed as hard as they could even with Rarity's magic they couldn't open the door and they heard a struggle going on inside the room. Then it all went quite and when they finally got in Twilight's room was a huge mess with lots of broken things. And Twilight was gone.

* * *

 **Rubyjems: Dun dun dun! Soory with the cliffhanger actually I'm not you'll have to wait till march to find out what happened to twilight.**

 **Cat Noir: Your mean and thats just catastroph leaving your readers like that!**

 **Rubyjems: Shut Cat Noir go ask ladybug out or better yet marinette since she is ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: What?**

 **Rubyjems: Crap!**

 **Hypnotizes Cat Noir into forgetting what she said about ladybug**

 **Rubyjems: Go bug Ladybug and ask her out since it is Valentines day!**

 **Cat Noir: OKAY!Ladybug where are you?**

 **Rubyjems: Pleae do the poll so twilight and shinigns mom can have a name!**


	10. Twilights kidnapping

**Rubyjems: I've been really stressed lately so I haven't found the time to update the story till now.**

 **Spike: Why have you been stressed?**

 **Rubyjems: Because last month not even an hour after I updated I got some bad news from my mom!**

 **Rarity: What was the bad news?**

 **Rubyjems: Two teenage girls from my hometown who are in eighth grade same grade as my little sister were murder and I'm from a small town with crime rate so small it doesn't exist!So now my whole town wants justice and by justice they want death!Heck my mom wants what the murder did to them done to him!But me I don't think he deserves death!He deserves to be lock away far from civilization and rot!**

 **Applejack: Sorry to hear that sugarcube!**

 **Twilight Sparkles: Have caught him yet?**

 **Rubyjems: No not lots of people are donating for the reward for info on him or his capture and the reward is pretty high. Anyways onto the story. Pinkie Pie do the disclaimer.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Rubyjems doesn't own my little pony otherwise all of the mane six would be alicorns by now and discord and fluttershy would be a couple!**

* * *

 _Previously in Your Adopted_

"Come on gals we need to get in there"exclaimed Applejack! But pushed as hard as they could even with Rarity's magic they couldn't open the door and they heard a struggle going on inside the room. Then it all went quite and when they finally got in Twilight's room was a huge mess with lots of broken things. And Twilight was gone.

* * *

Twilights P.O.V

Rarity is right I shouldn't of taken my anger out on Spike like that! I'm going to apologize but before I could say a word I heard a loud crash behind me and there were four ponies all wearing cloaks behind me and they had rope,blindfold,and gag. I knew instantly what they had planned and I screamed. I could hear my friends bang on the door to get in. But they couldn't since I cast a spell early to keep them out. But before I could undo the spell the four mysterious ponies jumped on me. And I struggled to escape from them capturing me. But all struggle was useless for in the end they had me tied up blindfolded and gagged. And they also had a way to cancel out my magic. Once I was all tied up one of them put me on their back and while on his back. One of the others shoved something in front of my face and I became tired. I fell asleep while they left my room with me. And before I fell into the darkness of sleep I wonder if I will ever see my friends or brother again.

* * *

 **Rubyjems: And on that note it is time to end the story!**

 **Kisshu: That's nice but now what? Now wheres my koneko-chan?**

 **Rubyjems: Where did you come from Kisshu? And what happen to Cat Noir?**

 **Kisshu: Um I came from North Dacota? And Cat Noir went to North Carolina**

 **Rubyjems: Yeah no north states for where questions are my thing and since you said um your lying.**

 **Kisshu: All right I just decided to show up and I don't know where Cat Noir is.**

 **Cat Noir: Right here I just finished untying myself from Ladybug's yoyo cause she got tired of me bugging her last month on Valentine's day and she tied me up real good!**

 **Rubyjems: So it took you a month to untie yourself?**

 **Cat Noir: Yep!**

 **Rubyjems: Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And I would really appreciate if you guys can comment what you think of the story. And also would appreciate if you will comment or p.m. me your ideas for the story if you have any. Please please please do the poll so twilight and shinings mom can have a name.**


	11. Author Note

**Rubyjems: This is not an update I'll give an actual update when I have things figure out for it!**

 **Rainbow Dash:What do you mean?**

 **Rubyjems:I'm A.D.H.D and it is very hard for me to keep my thoughts and ideas straight and on track updates might also be slow because I am doing summer classes for college this summer because I goofed off to much last fall and failed a few classes.**

 **Rarity:Thats too bad darling oh well.**

 **Rubyjems:Anyways I think Ill go snuggle with my new stuff puppy that I named Ichigo after my favorite mew mew from tokyo mew mew its pink and i wish i have green one that i can name Kisshu**

 **Kisshu:Wheres koneko-chan i heard her name along with mine.**

 **Rubyjems:Go away kisshu before i tickle you!**

 **Kisshu:NOOOOOOOOO STAY AWAY FROM ME I DONT WANT TO DIE!**

 **Kisshu runs off screaming!**

 **Fluttershy:Well that was a little weird.**

 **Twilight Sparkle:Got to agree.**

 **Cat Noir:That was pawsitively awkward.**

 **Rubyjems:Okay its time to say good-bye also if you have ideas comment them or p.m. me also please do the vote for twilight and shinings mom au revoir!**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Rubyjems: Again this not an update even though i said i would do an update when i had things figure but...**

 **Kisshu: Ruby why are you only typing with one hand using the other hand to hold to ice cubes that are wrapped a paper towel to the right side of your hip?**

 **(Send death glare to Kisshu) Rubyjems: Because Kisshu its sting ruby night.**

 **Pinkie Pie:What does that mean?**

 **Rubyjems: Its the answer to Kisshu's question there was a soccer game for my college tonight and i got stung on my left arm during the national anthem and i got stung while i was leaving the game reason why the ice cubes are on my right hip to get the stinger out. Now are you guys done so I can tell why I'm doing another authors note instead of giving an actual update? (Giving them both a very scary death glare)**

 **(Pinkie and Kisshu shrink at glare) Pinkie Pie and Kisshu:Yes**

 **(Rubyjems gives bright and cheerful smile) Rubyjems: Good now the reason for the note is because I have thing slightly figure out. But not completly and i still have very few ideas. Well i have tons but im adhd and cant keep them straight. Nor can i always remember them so i need you followers to send me any ideas you might have by either leaving a comment or p.m me. Now another reason why im not updating i want to bring in twilight and shinings birth parents in the next chapter or so and i want to use their names. Now the issue with that is theirs moms name hasnt been chosen yet. I need you followers to do the poll for their moms name cause the two options are still tied. Sorry for not giving an actual disappointment. I hope i havent hurt anyones feelings.**

 **Kisshu: You probably hurt every single one of your followers feelings.**

 **(Rubyjems sends Kisshu her most deadly death glare and magically makes a golf club appear in her hand) Rubyjems: Kisshu run now if you want to live. (Rubyjems runs at him and he runs off screaming)**

 **Main six: Run Kisshu Run**

 **Ichigo: Hit him Ruby! Hit him hard!**

 **Rarity: Why are you cheering Ruby on? Kisshu is from your dimension!**

 **Ichigo: He's a perverted stalker and always ruining my dates with masaya!**

 **(Rubyjems still chasing Kisshu with club) Rubyjems: Still don't understand why in end you chose that stupid treehugger!You should of chosen Kisshu I mean he defied his leader and lost his life when he tried to kill said leader to protect you! While Masaya during all this was said leader that Kisshu defied!**

 **Rarity: Gees Rubys right you should of chosen Kisshu!**

 **(Kisshu still running from Rubyjems) Kisshu: See koneko-chan others agree that you should be with me and not aoyuck!He's nothing but a boring treehugger who loves the environment to much!**

 **Rubyjems: I may ship Kissigo but Kisshu shut up and hold still so I can murder you! (Rubyjems continues to chase him with club)**

 **(Kisshu still running) Kisshu: Please spare me!**

 **Rubyjems: Not today!**


End file.
